


A Grateful Light

by AHeartForStories



Series: Midlink Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Apparition, F/M, Gen, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, gratitude, midlink week 2020, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: During a feast to celebrate that Hyrule's trying times have passed, Midna is lured away by a ghostly figure that desire to thank her for her deeds. Written for Midlink Week 2020 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), The Hero's Spirit | Hero of Time | Golden Wolf & Link
Series: Midlink Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Grateful Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Light!  
> It's still Midlink if it's a moment between Midna and the Hero of Time, right?  
> Anyway, was really excited to share this one!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

When Midna had first stumbled into the twilight covered world of light, she wasn't particularly interested in their culture or way of life. But she supposed a feast was exactly the way she and her people would celebrate a victory as grand as this. The defeat of Ganondorf and Zant, it was worthy of a great celebration. Hyrule's darkest times had come to an end.

It was a feast held at one of the castle's mostly untarnished halls, one of the few remaining ones after being nearly destroyed during the final battle. It was organized entirely by Princess Zelda, soon to be queen in title once her coronation day arrived.

Both she and Link were invited, of course, they were the guests of honor. Somewhat surprising to them all, Zelda had insisted that the people of Ordon, those who could make the journey, and the Resistance attended as well. Renado and his daughter, Luda, were present, too. The Princess of Hyrule seemed to have intimate knowledge of who had played a big role in Midna's and Link's lives as well as their quest.

Each and every one of the guests wore their best. And while some of the remaining guards were stationed at the corners of the room, it was more of a formality with the only noblewomen present in the room being Midna and Zelda.

The princess hadn't invited any of the nobles or royals of other kingdoms that would usually be present at an event such as this. It seemed like she desired a more intimate feast, one amongst those she considered dear.

Midna was watching her now. Zelda was a little off to the side, watching her guests with a content smile on her face. She'd always seemed a little standoff-ish, but that she was still enjoying this party in her own way made Midna glad. Zelda, too, deserved to enjoy this evening.

She'd already become quite acquainted with the children of Ordon. They were important to Link and that made them important to her. Midna already knew she felt the same way.

Beth, finally seeing her chance to meet a real princess, hadn't let something like a lowly status stop her from almost pestering her. Sera had tried to apologize, but Zelda didn't want to hear it. The little girl's personality was endearing to the soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule.

But Beth was with her mother now, who kept her close. The Ordonians who could make it, they were quite uncomfortable, having never so much as set a foot outside of their province. They were gradually warming up, something Zelda quite liked to see as she smiled.

Following her fellow royal highness' gaze, Midna found her to then be staring at the other guest of honor this feast was for. Link, who was currently keeping the children entertained, because when was he not? Still wearing his green tunic, but his sword and shield weren't present.

Zelda's smile brightened at the sight and Midna's own grew. The Twilit ruler would've gone over for some friendly teasing, to make sure Zelda wasn't too lonely during this celebration. That is, if something hadn't caught her attention first.

Looking at something appearing out of thin air from the corner of her eyes, Midna faced the open doors leading to the royal garden, the most unscathed one, that is.

There was a strange light there, just barely visible as if it was peeking from around the corner. It seemed to be beckoning her. Midna surely felt the urge to follow it. Or perhaps Link rubbed off on her after all this time.

"Link," Midna called to her travel companion, but as he was much too far away and wrangling two very rambunctious kids, she noticed Talo under his arm, he failed to hear her. Deciding against disturbing him, Midna followed the light to the castle garden.

The chill of the night embraced her the second she stepped outside, but with her cloak, it mattered little. To her right was the light and Midna faced it, it now looking like a ghostly figure of sorts. Nothing like the poes and ghouls she and Link had seen these past months. It reminded her more of the Golden Wolf they'd occasionally crossed paths with, the same one Link always insisted on finding when he "felt him near".

"Who are you?" She questioned it, a hand on her hip. Its light enveloped her.

As if to answer her query, the ghost gave itself more shape, changing right in front of her very eyes, and a Hylian stood before her.

This person, this man, he reminded her of Link. The vaguely present blond hair with a cut in the middle, the long ears, the tunic, the piercingly blue eye despite how barely visible he was engulfed in all that light. It was Link and yet... not. Not the Link she knew, at least.

Midna was stunned, to say the least, staring at the apparition. She was at a loss for words.

"Thank you." The figure spoke, a gratitude in his echoing voice and demeanor that Midna could hardly describe. So grateful was he and she could not find it in her to respond.

"For saving my child, for everything you've done, thank you." A hand settled on his chest, his left hand, as he elaborated on his thanks. His head bowed to show her his deep respect.

The ghostly form disappeared with that and Midna was left to gape at the hedges behind him, dumbfounded by what she'd just seen.

What was that? Or rather, who was that? She felt like she knew and yet, she was afraid to say it.

"Midna?" It was her Link who called to her this time and she turned to face him. He stood in the open doorway, gazing at her in slight concern.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her and took a step closer, noticing the surprise on her face.

Midna glanced back towards the place where the ghost had been standing only a few seconds earlier, a strange light feeling in her chest, before she met Link's gaze again and smiled.

"I'm fine. Go join the others, I'll be right there." She told him with a playful smile to show that nothing was out of the ordinary and Link nodded before a pair of small hands belonging to young Colin pulled him back inside.

"We should tell dad that we know the Zora Prince! I never told him that!" The boy spoke excitedly and Link followed, deciding that he could, though he did glance Midna's way as they rejoined everyone else.

Midna watched the open doors until she was sure she was all alone. Once she was certain, she faced the spot the apparition had been.

"And thank you." She spoke, not knowing whether the mysterious spirit would be able to hear her or not.

"Thank you for teaching Link all that you know. Thank you for him." Midna gave the figure her gratitude in return, grateful to simply have her wolf here with her.

Their unforeseen moment having come to an end, the Twilight Princess returned to the feast.


End file.
